The Dog Who Knew Too Much
"The Dog Who Knew Too Much" is the twenty-fourth episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Diogee gets himself into a mission with Perry when he swallows a cookie-shaped jump drive enemy agents are after. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz builds an Inator which makes picking up clothes more convenient. Plot While Milo, Zack, and Melissa are on a crab boat for extra credit, the captain loses their forms, the backups, and goes over board himself. Diogee arrives, and Milo tells him to go home, which he begrudgingly does. He makes his way to the Museum of Sharp Objects as they have a toddler talent show going on. In the museum, Agent P is undercover on a mission. At the Murphy Residence, Brigette scolds Sara and Doofenshmirtz for leaving their dirty clothes lying around and tells them to clean up. Doof leaves to invent something to help them. At the museum, Major Monogram tells Perry two enemy agents, Igor and Vlad, will be exchanging a flash drive disguised as a cookie when they are dressed as mother and child and to take it and deliver it to Harry Hamster's. Agent P finds the enemy agents and wrestles with them, but the flash drive rolls away and Diogee eats it. At the Murphy’s house, Doof creates a robotic hamper to take the clothes to the laundry room. After a brief malfunction it works, but it takes the clothes to Doof’s old address. Meanwhile, Vlad and Igor try to get the flash drive back from Diogee as Perry defends him. The Hamper runs into the town as Sara and Doof chase it. Back with Diogee and Perry, he defends the dog and lose their pursuers in an alley when their path is blocked by runaway circus elephants caused by Martin getting a latte. They are found but run away and run into and stop the hamper-inator. Sara and Doof trap it in a trash can and high five before Sara demands it back as it is Doof's fault. The dog and platypus run and sit on a bus as Vlad and Igor steal an old woman’s school, who beat them with her cane. The pair make it to the restaurant. At the Murphy house, Sara and Doof return but Doof's nose hits the self destruct button and it explodes. Brigette is angry and Sara leaves in frustration while Doof goes for a walk. At Harry Hamster's, the animals are chased by the humans until Perry ties them to a rocket ride. He meets the informit and tells him Diogee ate the drive and Agent P waits until it comes out. Perry walks him home and Diogee thanks him. Milo and company return wondering why they were on the crab boat in the first place. The captain return with their forms only to be washed away. Transcript Diogee, Go Home! Songs *From Here to There (instrumental) *Perry the Platypus Theme (instrumental) *The Harry Hamster Band Gallery Videos Trivia * Dr. Doofenshmirtz is still mad at Perry due to the events of "Sick Day". * Second episode to have the word "dog" in the title (the first being "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer"). * "The Goulash Legacy"/"The Dog Who Knew Too Much" is the first pair of episodes in Season 2 to not feature Cavendish and Dakota. * The old lady from "Disco Do-Over" make her second appearance. * Trucker Ted's accident involving slipping on spilled molasses is reminiscent of the molasses accident in "Secrets and Pies". * This is the second episode in season 2 to feature Diogee in a main role (the first being "Agee Ientee Diogee".) * Milo, Melissa, and Zack only appear at the beginning and the end of this episode. Allusions * Chuck E. Cheese's - Harry Hamster's is a parody on the children's entertainment chain of restaurants. * Deadliest Catch: The extra credit assignment Milo and friends partake in is similar to the Discovery Channel show. * Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark: Vlad's line "elephants, why is it always elephants?" is taken from Indiana's own displeasure of running into snakes everywhere. * Super Mario Bros.: At the Harry Hamster's arcade, the warp pipe sound from this game can be heard coming from one of the machines. Errors * For a split second Doof's hair turns to a darker brown than usual. Characters * Milo Murphy * Zack Underwood * Melissa Chase * Diogee * Perry the Platypus * Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Sara Murphy * Brigette Murphy * Martin Murphy * Francis Monogram * Carl Karl * Vlad * Igor * Trucker Ted * Maisy * Chloe * Jim International Airings *United Kingdom, Poland, Germany: February 19, 2019 *Southeast Asia: April 5, 2019 *Japan: April 29, 2019 vi:The Dog Who Knew Too Much Category:T Category:Crossovers